The Missing Link
by Kairu Souseiki
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Things have become weird. XANA has gained the power to activate the towers that the gang has already deactivated. Then a person shows up at Kadac, and XANA seems to be near. Is this person in league with XANA? Or is he XANA? Rated T maybe M
1. Strange Happenings

**Author's note**: Ok this is my second story it is a work still in progress but I hope to finish it…I don't know how many chapters there will be and I don't know if I will do what seems to go around on this site with Lyoko stories…I'll let the story decide. Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters seen in the show. I do own the plot however. And future characters that will come

"Odd, that crab took out half your life points!" Jeremy yelled.

"Relax, Einstein! They got nothing on me!" a boy said. He had has hair done into a spike with a touch of purple in it. He had a purple outfit on that had a dog on his chest. He had a tail and had gloves on that had sharp claws on them. In a sense, one could say he looked like a cat.

Another laser was shot at the boy called Odd. The laser came from a monster that looked like a crab except that it had four legs that looked like spider legs and it had six white orb-like things in front. They looked like eyes. Odd dodged to his left and rolled back up into stance.

"Laser Arrow!" The arrow hit the target with deadly aim. The crab looked at Odd one last time and blew up.

"Good job Odd!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but something seemed odd with that. I had just got into Lyoko…Xana is pulling out everything on this." Odd said getting his bearings together.

It looked as if he were in the Mountain area. Yeah, he was. Why didn't he notice the rocks earlier? Kind of hard through when your head is about to be blown off he said to himself.

"The coordinates are…" Jeremy paused.

"What? Where is it?" Odd said.

"This….can't be…the coordinates are 72 degrees longitude north and 55 degree latitude east." Jeremy said.

"But…we deactivated that tower ages ago!" Odd yelled.

"Yes, I know…." Jeremy trailed off and then started typing furiously in to the computer. "Aelita? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Jeremie." A pink haired girl with elf ears and a pinkish outfit to match said.

"How far are you in the mountain region?" he asked.

"I am almost to the tower." She replied.

"Good, stay out of sight I am sending Odd." Jeremie then began typing onto the keyboard again punching in various keys. "Odd! I am uploading your vehicle."

"Right!" Odd said as the overboard appeared in front of him.

He jumped on and shot off toward the south. The mountains always looked so ominous and quiet at the same time.

"Any word on Ulrich and Yumi?" Odd said to Jeremy.

"No they are still checking the school. This attack was so sudden though. It doesn't even look like Xana is attacking anywhere." Jeremy said as he ran the spy program.

"Hey, I see the tower now!" Odd then jumped off his overboard and landed like a cat onto the ground.

"Aelita!" he shouted.

"Over here." She said as she moved out from her hiding place of rocks. There were two boulders shrouding where they were at. In the middle was a thin path that lead to the tower that had rock covering it into a circle almost. The tower glowed with a red fire it seemed.

"Funny, I don't see monsters anywhere…" Odd said sliding to the ground. He had a confused look on his face. Odd got back up abruptly after staring off into the vastness of the area. "Right princess, let's go!" Odd then ran off onto the narrow path toward the tower. Aelita followed quickly behind him.

"Odd! I got a swarm of hornets that are coming from your left!" Jeremy shouted as a loud beeping noise filled the room.

"Ah, good times…being back here…old XANA back then was trying to send the school into orbit!"

"Yes, but this time you don't have Yumi so this could get pretty nasty!" Jeremy said. Just then, he got a phone call from Ulrich.

"Jeremy, everything is under control here XANA just seemed to stop…" Ulrich said.

"What was he trying to do?" Jeremy thought. "Ok head to the factory on the double! Odd isn't going to last long…" Jeremy thought for a minute. When this all started, XANA had taken control of the database of the school. What would he do with school computers? Get an education? And then XANA has the power to reactivate deactivated towers? Jeremy remembered this one well. Ulrich had nearly died.

"Hey Jeremy! A little help here!" Odd shouted. Jeremy looked over and noticed that he had only three arrows left.

"Ok I'll send you some more arrows" Jeremy started to type in a code. He then heard a beep. "Ok I've restocked you with twenty arrows"

"Thanks" Odd said. The hornets were now on him, there were five of them. This and a narrow path didn't bode too well with him.

"Aelita, go hide back behind those boulders, I've got pest control!" Aelita nodded once and then ran back behind the boulders.

"Remember Odd, you only have fifty life points left." Jeremy said.

"Yeah yeah I got ya!" Odd said.

The hornets lined up in a row so that all were facing Odd. Odd gave them a little smirk as he placed his hand on to his glove. The path was narrow so he had to be careful. Odd dashed right at them. Two of the hornets started firing at Odd. Odd slid and aim his arrow right up from underneath two of them. He quickly fired two arrows with ease. Odd then did a stand and flipped around in the air while he was upside down. He unleashed two more arrows at the three remaining hornets. Two arrows missed as the side hornets moved to either side. The middle got shattered to pieces as it disappeared.

"Odd, that was incredible!" Jeremy shouted. He heard another beep on his screen. Ulrich was calling.

"Ulrich? How's it going?" Jeremy asked.

"Terrible, the waterway to the factory is a mess. The water has taken a funny purple color and there are fumes rising from it. We can't get to the factory. And the boiler room is worst of all, the temperature is sky rocketing…

"What is XANA up to!" Jeremie shouted. "Odd you better hurry it up! Things are getting pretty hairy!"

"What do you think I am doing? Taking a nap?" Odd said as he fired another arrow at a hornet. It hit dead on and destroyed it. That was all of them.

"Aelita, come on, let's go!" Odd shouted. They both ran toward the tower. They made it.

"Aelita, hurry and get in the tower!" Odd yelled. He watched as she disappeared into the rock like base of the tower. Odd heard a hum from behind him. He spun around quickly and stared as a Megatank rushed towards him. Odd dove out of the way just in time.

"O-Odd? You can't be serious! Just wait for Aelita, she's in the tower now!

"Jeremy, I've got a problem! The tower isn't deactivating!" Aelita said.

Jeremy pulled up the tower on his screen. At the same time the VS symbol for Odd came up. He's on his own for right now…Jeremy said to himself. He looked at the inside of the tower Aelita was in; to him it looked normal in fact…it looked to him as if it was already deactivated. The screen beeped again. Odd appeared to be in trouble. One more hit and that was it. Wait, what if it was because of the monster that was there?

"Odd, I've reloaded your arrows." He said.

Odd just nearly dodged the shot fired by the Megatank. The shot fired in all directions. The tower shook some from the force of the shot. Odd moved in near the wall. This was his only chance. The tank closed up and shot off toward Odd. Time seemed to stand still and speed up in that matter of a second. Odd jumped on top of the tank and flipped off of it into the air, the tank opened up and aimed into the air. Odd smiled, he shot off five shots. They all hit dead on.

"Tell Aelita to try it now!" Odd said. Jeremy's mouth gaped open at what Odd just did. He didn't respond but just nodded to Aelita, who returned it. She put in the code, everything seemed to work now.

"Return to the past!" Jeremy said.

Yeah the cliff kind of sucks but I needed to cut it off somewhere….it may be awhile for an update but I will work as fast as I can…review. I want feed back…be gentle though…if there is something that seems weird tell me! I won't take offense on anything I just need opinions!


	2. A New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I don't own Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita…I don't own any of them. If I did you wouldn't see me because I would be on Season 5 or something

I do however own Sage and the plot...

Jeremy typed code after code in the lab. Negative. Nothing showed up at all.

"I don't understand how did XANA do that?" He showed a frustrated look on his face and then banged on the computer.

"Damn it!" He put on the headset and typed in coordinates.

"Aelita, did you find anything?"

"No nothing at all…" she looked up to the dense green sky. She stared around at one of the trees. There were smaller trees beyond as well. She was in the forest region.

"Aelita, head to a tower, we've got school in a little bit" Jeremy said.

"Sure thing Jeremy." She then entered the base of the tower. She was already walking toward it anyway. Aelita watched as the symbol of XANA lit up. Then a flash of light and she was back in the Scanner Room of the factory. She took the elevator up to the next room where Jeremy was already out of the chair and going towards the elevator. He nodded and got in with Aelita.

Jeremy didn't say anything the whole time going back to school. He was deep in thought.

"Jeremy, something wrong?" Aelita asked. Jeremy snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up to Aelita who had a concerned look on her face.

"N-Nothing Aelita…" Jeremy said halfheartedly.

They made it back through the boiler room. They parted at their dorms. Jeremy flopped down on his bed. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"XANA, I will find out…"

"You worry too much Jeremy!" Odd said after-school. "Just wait till the next attack comes!" Odd then threw a stick. He watched an eager Kiwi go after it. Yumi looked up from her book.

"Jeremy, if anyone could do it, it's you."

"By the way," Odd said. "Where are Ulrich and Aelita?"

"They had to stay late for Science"

"AHHH!"

"What's that?" Odd said. "Did Sissi get her hair caught in something?"

"The screams are coming from the front gate!" Jeremy said.

They all ran for the front gate. When they got there, there was already a crowd gathering by it.

"Alright, alright make way!" the loud booming voice of Jim said. Principal Delmas was right behind him as well. Millie and Timia were near the front were near the front.

"This is going to be a big scoop!" Millie exclaimed.

"Get out of the way!" the Principal shouted. "All of you back to your class!"

"It's after-school!"

The Principal's face turned a dark red color that resembled a beet. All the kids cleared out except for Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Sissi, Nickolas, and Herb.

They all looked out the gate. There was what appeared to be a teenager on the ground passed out. Nobody could tell if it was a male or female.

"Jim, take that person to the infirmary!" the Principal said.

Jim pulled the person up and on to his back as if the person were a sack of potatoes. The group watched Jim walk away.

"Wonder who he is," Ulrich said watching Odd vacuuming in his food.

It was evening now. There wasn't a single table not talking about the mysterious person at the gate that afternoon. Jeremy had his intuitive look on his face. He didn't notice when Odd started to eat his slice of cake.

"Why worry about it so much?" Odd said, Bits of cake flying everywhere. "We'll know soon enough whether or not he'll be able to take care of Sissi!"

Sissi had just walked by and stuck her nose up at this.

"Looks like Herb has competition!" Odd laughed banging his fist on the table.

Aelita, who had been watching the whole time, laughed a little then got up.

"I'm going to go to bed" She then left. Jeremy immediately snapped out of his thoughts and got up and left as well following Aelita.

"I'm telling you…Einstein needs to ask her out" Odd said. Ulrich simply nodded in his direction.

"Aelita!" Jeremy gasped. She turned around and looked at him. Jeremy turned a shade that matched Aelita's hair.

"Yes, Jeremy?" she asked as her expression filled with warmth.

"I…erm…you looked really nice today." Jeremy said looking the other way.

"Thank you Jeremy, so did you…"

"You're welcome Aelita…good night." He said staring into her eyes.

"Wake up…"

"Huh?"

"Wake up…YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

"Ah!" The sun was out. He sat up in the bed. The nurse looked up from the book.

"Ah, you're awake…didn't think you would make it through the night…"

"Where am I?" the young teen said.

"You're at Kadic"

"Kadic!" The alarm shown in his eyes, "I can't be here!"

"Nonsense, in fact the Principal has enrolled you…now can you tell me your name?"

"Sage…" the boy replied as he picked up a hand mirror that was on the bedside table. His face grew wide as he continued to look. He had shaggish hair that went down to his lower neck. He had dark green eyes; his face wasn't bony but it wasn't rounded either. He looked up from the mirror, how? It was like he was a stranger to himself. That didn't matter right now, and perhaps he would be safe…

"Um…" the nurse was still looking at him.

"There isn't a last name" Sage said getting out of bed. Searching for his clothes, he was wearing pajamas.

"We threw these out and gave you these." She held up blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was white.

Sage found his bag and pulled out a black short sleeved shirt that he then buttoned up, a necklace was in his right hand. It was a surfboard like necklace that had the Yin-Yang symbol on it. He pulled out a copper chain and tied it to the left side of his pants.

"Oh, you'll need this" she handed Sage a schedule.

"Thanks lady" he said.

"Ah, nothing like another one of Mrs. Hertz's lectures" Odd said deciding to stare out the window. Ulrich glanced over towards him and merely laughed. Jeremy, looking entranced, continued to look towards Mrs. Hertz without acknowledging Odd's comment. Just then, a boy with shaggish hair walked in. He went up to Mrs. Hertz and gave him his schedule.

"Right class, this is Sage, Sage you can sit next to Ulrich" Sage walked across the classroom towards Ulrich. He could hear whispering most likely about him. He didn't care…

He flopped into the chair beside Ulrich. Odd looked over to him for a second; then he looked back up to the board. Strange, but Sage felt he could trust him.

"Sage, give me the next sequence that would go with CGATACGA"

"That would be GCTATGCTG" Sage said. The bell rang afterward.

"Wonder what's for lunch today!" Odd smiled saying it.

"Does it matter with you?" Ulrich said. "You'll eat anything"

"Jeremy, coming?" Odd asked.

"No, I'm going to the factory for a bit, I'm going to go get Aelita and continue to scan the area.

"See ya later then," Ulrich said.

Sage gaped. What did Jeremy say? Aelita? Sage couldn't believe that. He decided to follow Jeremy.

"Aelita, meet me at the factory" Jeremy hung up and went towards the door out of the building. He was going towards the woods. There was a manhole there. Sage watched him go down. He waited a few seconds and then followed. There were three skateboards on the side of the wall. He took one and noticed that there was a name etched into it.

"Sorry Ulrich, but I'm borrowing this!" Sage smiled and jumped onto it. He arrived at the other end about ten minutes later. The scooter was placed to the side and beside it was a ladder leading up. He climbed up and was blasted by sunlight. He noticed that he was now on a bridge that led to a factory. He ran along the path and arrived inside to find that there were three things of rope hanging from the ceiling. He jumped on and halfway down front-flipped off the rope and landed next to an elevator shaft. He peered down and noticed that it was still moving to one of the lower floors. He heard a loud clank and then watched it come back up. It arrived to the top and then it opened again. He walked into it and pressed the front most buttons. The elevator closed and started its descent. It stopped at the first level and opened up. There were three computers in here and a huge hologram map.

"Aelita! I'm so glad-" Jeremy stopped abruptly and stared at Sage. "What are you doing here Sage?"

"A-Aelita, I wanted to see her…" he said.

"Oh, did you know her from somewhere?" Jeremy asked. Sage looked away. He didn't want to tell him…not yet anyway.

"Sage whoever you are, you can trust me." Jeremy then jumped back into the chair and started typing on the computer in front of him. Sage just stood there. He couldn't believe this person was being nice to him. Nobody was ever nice to him.

"Hello Jeremy"

Sage spun around. It was Aelita. Sage looked away quickly he hoped she didn't notice that he did that.

"Oh, who's this?" Aelita walked around and came face to face with Sage. 'You're that boy that passed out at the gate right?"

"Ah...erm" Sage merely ended with a nod. Aelita chuckled at him. He couldn't believe it. It was really her…how though?

"Hey Sage?" Jeremy asked, "Why don't you join Aelita?"

"Erm…" Sage looked down at the ground.

"Great, follow her down to the next level. She'll fill you in later"

They both got into the elevator and went down one more level. The elevator then opened and they walked out. This room had three huge pillars in it with huge wires coming out of the top of them.

"Get in one of them," Aelita instructed. Sage did so.

"Okay we'll start in the Polar region," the voice of Jeremy rang out. "Transfer Aelita! Transfer Sage! Scanner Aelita! Scanner Sage! Virtualization!"

Ok so read and review and I know it was long but intros usually are…so yeah the next chapter will be up soon hopefully…most likely by the end of the month or by next week if all goes well. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Lyoko

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you! I don't own Code Lyoko nor anything in it…I am merely using them…

I do however own Sage and the plot of the story….

Ok then sorry for taking so long on the chapter but I finally have it done and I am already underway on Chapter Four which will be a spin off on things but that's not until next time…for today I will give you the next chapter….

Chapter 3- Lyoko

Sage felt the wind rush by him and then felt himself be blown away along with it. His vision darkened a minute and then he got an overhead view of night with ice around him. Wait, ice? He then felt himself fall and he flipped and landed perfectly. He looked down at himself and noticed that his appearance had changed. He was wearing black baggy pants and on his left side was a gold chain instead of the copper one he had. He had pointed ears like Aelita. His hair was the same but it was tied in the back and moved up to his mid-neck and not his lower. The hair was slightly longer on all sides. He had on light leather armor that was the same color as his pants. He also had on finger gloves that were black as well. (A/N gloves that don't cover the fingers all the way. You'd be amazed at how many people don't know that….). He had a sheath on his right side. He pulled the sword with lightning quick reflexes. It looked as if for a minute the wind bended with a swing of the blade. Sage examined the blade itself. It was dark green on the edges and in the middle it got lighter and lighter.

"Everything went fine Jeremy," Aelita said now in her usual attire.

"Roger, and how is Sage?" Aelita's eyes grew large a minute and then she went back to her usual look of warmth. "He's fine."

"Wonder what else I can do?" Sage said sheathing his sword.

"Ok you remember that slope you and Odd were on heading towards that tower?" Aelita remembered it vividly. That wasn't too fun, four hornets and a slippery slope, oh boy, what fun…"Head to that tower there's something I want to check" The overbike appeared. Sage looked at Aelita and then jumped on it.

"Coming?" Sage said revving up the overbike's engine. Aelita jumped on and they sped off on the narrow icy path leading to the tower.

"I'm surprised, you don't seem to be shocked about Lyoko," Aelita said. Sage was caught off guard.

"So umm tell me what's been happening," Sage said quickly. Aelita eyed him a minute and then started.

"In the beginning my father created this place. It was to be used in the military. Its original name was Carthage the AI inside, XANA, was suppose to watch Lyoko and Carthage, a guardian if you would. However, the government had other ideas in mind. We escaped to this factory because the government sent two people after us. My father sent him and I into Lyoko permanently…I was its guardian…and my father was as well. A short while ago, Jeremy and his friends found the factory and me. Jeremy found a way to bring me to Earth. However, when they did, we believed that I was given a virus from XANA, who had gone rogue, and was attacking relentlessly. Its mission is to dominate in this world and on Earth. We later found out that I in fact didn't have a virus but that XANA took away something from me to make sure I was tied to him. He took my memory…One month ago, we went on a supposed final mission to finally put an end to XANA. The mission was to recover my memory…I got it back, but at a terrible price…XANA had succeeded in getting the keys to Lyoko that would ensure its freedom…that was to drain me of my memory. Now, the only attacks XANA has done is activate old towers."

Depression suddenly swept over Sage. He was in fact, too late. All doubt he had was now drained from him. The threat was serious, he had to prevent the world from knowing about XANA. Sage gunned the engine. He stopped suddenly; they had arrived at the slope.

"Well this is going to be interesting…" Sage accelerated again and they were off.

The bike was pretty fast and in no time they had entered the cave. Sage took advantage of the ice and was riding on the wall. The cave had an aluminated blue aura surrounding it. Sage expertly handled the bike and in no time was on the roof and then on the other side of the wall on the left side. Sage looked at Aelita who looked a little scared at what he just did. He was about to say something when he heard a distant rumble. Then he heard a loud crash and a steel boulder was coming at them.

"Sage! A Megatank is closing in on you. Protect Aelita!" Sage looked up to the ceiling as if Jeremy's head were there and nodded.

"Take over on the bike Aelita!" Sage yelled as he backflipped off the bike. He had a new friend to make…

Sage landed directly behind the Megatank, perfect; now for some fun. He shuffled his feet as if he were ice skating, and in no time at all he was trailing right behind the Megatank. He unsheathed his sword and slashed at the Megatank. No damage, in fact, not even a dent.

"Sage, it has a weak point when it opens up!"

"Dammit Jeremy! That would have helped earlier!" Sage screamed in frustration. Sage looked around him, there wasn't any hope of hitting the Megatank, then he looked to his sword. The air! He remembered how it was earlier. He remembered how it made the air move slightly. Sage started slashing countlessly and swinging his sword around in hope of generating air. The wind picked up slightly and Sage felt himself be propelled a little more, but it just wasn't enough for what he was trying to do. Sage cursed at himself and then he got angry. He was so angry he felt he could burst! Then the wind picked up as if in a rage and hit the Megatank knocking it off balance. Sage focused on the anger he had felt moments ago again. He screamed and watch as a huge gust hit the Megatank dead on getting it stuck into a wall.

Sage looked at the Megatank as he passed by. It didn't look dead. It didn't matter to him at that point. His concern was to make sure that Aelita was alright. Sage looked ahead of him and noticed that light was slowly coming closer. Good, he thought to himself. Then the light hit him in swift motion and he landed on the ground about fifty feet below.

He stood up slowly to get his bearings about. The tower was only a short distance away.

"I was getting worried about you" Sage turned to his left and saw Aelita leaning against the overbike. "The Megatank?" Sage shook his head. Aelita nodded and got back on the bike and sped off towards the tower. Sage dashed after her and stopped halfway in between from where he dropped to where the tower was.

"Remember Sage, it's weak point is in the middle when it opens" Jeremy said.

"I got you Jeremy" Sage said closing his eyes. He started to take in air and letting it out slowly to calm himself. He heard a thud the next minute and he exhaled one last time and opened his eyes which were now jade green to face his enemy. Sage started to give off a green aura.

"Jeremy, call reinforcements…it's gonna get ugly."

"What are you talking about Sage? I don't-" Jeremy cut off as beeps started to sound off and icons appeared everywhere on his screen. Hornets were coming. Jeremy quickly dialed Ulrich's number.

"Ulrich, we got trouble. Get the others and come to the factory."

Sage ran at the Megatank and watched as it opened. Sage jumped and shot a blast of wind at the ground that propelled him even higher into the air and towards the Megatank. The Megatank opened and gave off a blast of energy the next minute that resembled a half circle as it quickly approached Sage. It didn't take Sage anytime to react and he defended the blast with his sword. However, it was still strong enough to throw Sage off his momentum and he landed to the side of the Megatank which had already closed and was heading off to the tower.

Sage had a look of alarm on his face as he watched in horror. He got up and dashed after it. He jump and landed on the Megatank itself. It had stopped and was opening up getting ready to shoot at the tower. Sage stabbed it alittle too high and got nailed on the blast.

"Sage you have to hit it in the middle!" Jeremy said.

"Why thanks Jeremy as if I didn't know…" Sage watched as the Megatank turned around to face Sage. Oh great, he angered it, score one for him and now here is how it ends. Sage did the only thing he could think of seeing as he wouldn't make it in time to stab the symbol. He would send the sword to it. Sage aimed at it and then threw it and directed the wind to blow in his direction giving it a slight boost of power. Sage watched as it hit dead on. The Megatank blew up and shot his sword back at him. The bad part was the sword was going to kill him. Sage ducked at the right moment and watched as it soared by him and hit the glacer that had deposited him on to this nice spot only minutes ago.

"Defeated…" Sage said as he pulled his sword out of the ice and sighed as he sheathed it. He looked at the path and ran off towards the tower.

The tower had cables all around it. The cables looked as if they went underground and then came back up like a hunched over dolphin. Or at least it did to Sage. Red smoke was pouring out of it above. Sage was looking at the rocky bottom of the tower and then walked into it without noticing. He was expecting pain, but it never came. Instead, he found himself in a room that had about a dozen computers on a wall going all around him. An eye symbol was lit up and Sage saw a second floor high above; Aelita was up there. A couple of seconds later, Sage heard Aelita say something and then all the computers fell into an abyss below. The tower went black and then the computers sped back up into their original position giving the tower back its blue light. Did Aelita restart the tower like a computer? Sage laughed at this and then noticed that Aelita was coming down towards him.

"Good work Aelita!" Jeremy's voice suddenly rang out and said.

"Thanks Jeremy, but I couldn't-" She was cut off by a beeping coming from the floor above. Aelita looked at Sage and then rose back up to check out the computer.

"Jeremy, I got two activated towers! One in the desert region and one in…Sector…five" Aelita collapsed to the ground. "I can't go back there…not after what happened…"

Back on Earth, Jeremy looked at the computer sympathetically. He wished he were in Lyoko right now to give her comfort, but there wasn't time for that. They had a job to do.

"Aelita, I know it's tough for you and after what happened I understand why, but you are the only one that can stop XANA…we can only go so far to help you…" Aelita closed her eyes and nodded slowly. She jumped off the platform and landed on the floor below.

"Sage we're off, there's been two activated towers. Follow me." Aelita said.

"I wonder what happened to those hornets…" Sage said. He watched as Aelita walked to the edge of the platform and then jumped off. Sage did a sharp intake of breath as he watched that happen. Sage was about to scream when he saw a laser blast shoot right past him. There were three hornets in the tower with him.

"How did they get in!" Jeremy said. "They can't get in to the tower…they don't have the code…"

"XANA must have given them the ability!" Sage drew his sword as he said this.

"Don't waste your time Sage. Follow Aelita!"

"What?" but Sage never got his answer as he was shot in the torso. The blast was strong enough where it knocked him off the platform. Sage let out a small yelp as it occurred. He felt himself being pulled further into the abyss. Numbers surrounded him the next minute as there was a blue glow around him here as well. The pulling sensation stopped and he landed on the platform. He walked out of the tower and was suddenly blown away. He was now in a desert?

"What happened to you? I've been waiting for you for what seemed like forever." Sage smiled not even looking at Aelita.

"Don't scare me like that again…I thought you died." Sage then felt the pain on his torso and winced some at it.

"What happened back there?"

"The hornets got into the tower and I was shot off the platform." Sage said.

"Be careful Sage, you only have 40 life points left."

"Gee, thanks for the update Jeremy…I feel so much better now that I've had my expectancy read."

Jeremy laughed in spite of himself.

"Ok there's a tower activated here and there is a tower waiting for you in Carthage. I've uploaded the overbike and overwing. Aelita, stick with the desert region for right now and leave Carthage to Sage." Sage shot a quizzing look towards Aelita.

"Good luck Aelita…"

"You too Sage"

"Aelita, wait for backup, Sage, head off north to the edge of the sector.

"Got it" Sage jumped on and went off.

**Sorry for it being insanely long…umm yeah I realize that my title is the name for one of the Lyoko Season two episodes but I'm not changing it again…I just don't feel like it. Also I have Chapter Four on the way already I've started it….and have one paragraph into it…thanks for reading this and now review please….**


	4. Enter Sage

Ok, sorry for taking so long to post...but alot and I mean alot of crap has happened since the last time I was on this site...however I will say this much. This chapter is very long. Or at least it was when I was writing it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko, the characters, blah blah blah...you get the point.

I do own the story and Sage and whatever characters I may invent in my pee-brain.

Final Note- I don't have a word program anymore, I got my computer fixed and it needed it...I have only notepad...

Chapter 4-Enter Sage

"Where could they be?" Jeremy dialed Yumi's number. "Yumi! Where are you?"

"Jeremy what are you talking about?" Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Ulrich never called you? Yumi, come to the factory now!" Jeremy cut off the line and then dialed Ulrich's number. Nothing. He then dialed Odd's number.

"Odd tell me Ulrich is with you?"

"Yeah, but we have our hands full! XANA has an army after us!"

"Come to the factory now we have two activated towers and it's going to take all the power we have to take care of this." There was a slight groan on the other line, but it was muffled out by a yell from Ulrich and then another groan as Jeremy heard a thud. Then Odd started talking again.

"Two! XANA started the party already? Alright, we're on our way!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sage, you're almost there now" Jeremy said.

"Great, and the others?" Sage asked.

"They're coming..."

Sage saw the edge of the sector and stopped.

"Great now what?" Sage said aloud.

"Hold on" Jeremy said typing in the all too familar password, Scipio.

The overbike disappeared and Sage looked as a white sphere with the eye symbol on it came. The sphere stopped in front of him. Sage was about to walk towards it when he was engulfed by a white light. He felt himself being pulled at high speed. Sage looked out around him at the desert region as it sped by. As he passed he saw the tower Aelita was heading to deactivate. Sage wished her luck again as he was headed toward something bright. He could faintly make out the outlin of a half sphere. He then broke through and was enveloped in the all too familar, blue glow of a tower. Computers as far as the eye could see where everywhere. The computers thinned and what was left was a huge sphere that had a solitary ring and four pipe-like things coming out of it. Sage noticed an opening as he went in the sphere itself. Next minute, he was pulled into it. There was another flash of light and Sage felt the pulling sensation go away.

"Welcome to Sector five Sage" Jeremy said.

Sage looked around and noticed that the walls were spinning.

"What's going on Jeremy?" Sage asked as the spinning started to slow.

"No time to explain, just get to the next room and find the key. You have three minutes to do so"

This day just wasn't getting any better Sage thought to himself. He made it to the next room and noticed columns and pillars everywhere. The problem was there wasn't a floor above or below. Just columns moving like platforms. Sage backed up a bit and ran to the first column and got on it without a problem. Besides, he was just getting one key right? Sage peered ahead and noticed a switch. Was this the key Jeremy was talking about? Sage jumped to the next column/platform. He heard a roar in the distance. Sage turned around quickly as his eyes turned to the jade color they were before. He didn't like whatever that was so he quickened his pace and got on to the next one. He finally reached the switch and pressed it. The columns stopped moving all together. It was dead silent now. Nothing happened for a few seconds then he heard a rumble that got louder and then he heard several roars.

"Sage, that was the wrong switch!" Jeremy said. "Be careful, I don't know what XANA has planned."

Sage did because it had already started. The pillars that he saw before were now falling like icicles towards him. The platform/columns he used to get here had already fallen. The one he was on then started to fall. Sage felt the ground beneath him give way. Sage quickly drew his sword and stabbed it into the wall. He let out a huge sigh as he stopped falling and watched the last pillar fall. All was silent again, he didn't like that.

"Jeremy alittle magic from you would be helpful."

"Give me a minute here. Aelita has monsters attacking her..."

Sage closed his eyes and waited. The place began to shake and he quickly opened them as his eyes burned more fiercely then ever. Something was overlooked here.

"Jeremy, how much time do I have left!" Jeremy looked at the screen. He had forgotten about that. His eyes then widened as he noticed the counter still ticking away.

"One minute!"

"Damn it! I knew it!" Sage said. He then closed his eyes again and yanked out his sword and started to fall.

"Sage, what are you doing!"

You'll see, he thought to himself.

Sage continued to fall and then he came up against ground as if it had come up to swallow him. Wait, it was coming up? Sage didn't waste a second as he dove off the pillar coming up that had got him. The next second he heard a loud thud as it hit the ceiling and it rained down what seemed to be chunks of marble. Sage jumped off the next pillar he had landed on as he heard another thud. He noticed something further down out of the corner of his eye. It looked as if it were the same switch that he had pressed higher up. Sage jumped off again using all his might to reach this switch with speed or face...erm whatever happened in this place. He was within reach of it when he felt a sharp pain run through his back knocking him on to a pillar that was speeding up to the ceiling. He looked up and saw on a ledge out of the way of the chaos, eight slug-like things. Sage couldn't move, he was hurt too badly. He closed his eye and waited for whatever happened in Lyoko to well, happen.

"I'm sorry Aelita..." he said.

"Triplicate!"

Three of the slug-like things dropped and blew up. Sage looked on and saw three yellow streaks shoot all around the remaining ones as they all blew up a second later. The three yellow streaks then formed into one as it dashed towards Sage picking him up seconds later as the pillar crashed into the ceiling spilling more chunks of marble-like material everywhere. They both landed on a pillar further down.

"Good job with the Creepers Ulrich, hurry, you only got twenty seconds left." Jeremy said.

Ulrich and Sage looked at each other for a minute and nodded jumping off the pillar they were on to go further below. This was the last attempt.

"The switch is near the bottom, do you see it?" Sage yelled over the thundering thuds of the pillars. Ulrich nodded.

"Supersprint!" Ulrich yelled gaining speed. He jumped off the side of a pillar to gain more momentum and within seconds, pressed the switch and then kicked off the wall heading back towards Sage. Sage, was on a pillar that had stopped moving. Ulrich hit it with a thud. Seconds later, a wireframe formed all around the pillar and turned into ground. One of the walls then opened up to reveal blinding white light on the other side.

"Phew, good job you guys." Jeremy said. Ulrich said nothing and then turned to Sage.

"This isn't a videogame! What are you doing here?" Ulrich said coldy.

Sage looked calmly at Ulrich and then with lightning speed, pulled out his sword and was going in for a slash to his neck. Ulrich blocked just as Sage's sword was about to come within range. He pushed it back with force. Sage laughed as he sheathed his sword, leaving Ulrich sitting there in a stance.

"I won't reveal my hand just yet..." Sage then started to walk to the opening the key had made leaving Ulrich there.

"Cool it Ulrich, Sage can be trusted" Jeremy said. "Now follow him, he only has ten life points left and needs all the help he can get, just like you do!"

Ulrich sighed and followed after Sage. He walked through the passage and then something strange started to happen. Ulrich was falling. He looked all around and couldn't see anything. The blinding light that was there before, was now gone. Then all went black.

"Ulrich wake up!" Sage said kicking him. Ulrich woke with a start, readying to attack. He then noticed that it was just Sage. Ulrich looked around at his surroundings. Everything was bright around him. It felt as if he were back on Earth. There was wildlife everywhere. From huge Evergreen trees, to the smallest of bushes. Ulrich looked down at himself and noticed he was still in his Lyoko attire.

"Jeremy? Jeremy!" Ulrich shouted vainly.

"I tried that...wherever we are, it's still part of Lyoko but not found I suppose..." Sage said flopping down beside Ulrich to sit.

"We should get going then...apparently we are still in Sector 5" Ulrich got up. Sage followed after him. They were heading towards a dense forest. The trees towered over them like skyscrappers.

"How long does this forest go?" Sage asked "I feel like we've been here for hours..."

"Well you're in luck...there's a light at the end..." Ulrich answered. Sage looked at him with an odd look, but said no more on the subject. When they broke through, they were standing in a meadow. There was a huge river to their right, Sage looked further up the river and saw a waterfall. It was sunset, and it made the water glitter and sparkle as images of the fish in the water played on it. Sage walked over to the water and took a sip. He felt recharged.

"Ulrich come over here and try this!" Sage yelled. Ulrich walked over and took a sip. His eyes grew big a minute as he looked at Sage.

"Is this place really virtual?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, but this place is incredible." Sage said.

They looked around for another minute. It certainly didn't look virtual. Everything seemed real, in fact they could feel everything as well.

"Ulrich, Sage, can you hear me?" Jeremy's voice sudden rang out.

"Jeremy, are we glad to hear from you! Do you have any idea where we are at?" Ulrich said. Back on Earth, Jeremy was typing feriously on the keyboard trying to pinpoint their coordinates while at the same time trying to help Aelita.

"What? This can't be! You're in another sector all together!" Jeremy looked at the computer in disbelief.

"Exactly how many sectors are there you guys?"

"There's six now. I'm getting strange readings from it too. The activated tower is north from your current position...by the way how did you recover life points?

Sage looked to Ulrich. Ulrich shook his head. He then thought of all the things they had done since coming to this new sector. He then remember the river.

"Jeremy there's a river here, I think that's what did it." Ulrich finally said.

"We'll have to look into that later, for now let's worry about the tower."

Sage waded across the river on to the opposite side. The river current wasn't too fast, so it made that possible. There was another forest to cross. Sage groaned. He didn't want to go through another forest.

Sage and Ulrich said nothing as they broke through the forest on the other side. The tower was now in plain sight. Sage and Ulrich started to run towards it, when something to their left jumped out towards them.

It looked humanoid and held an axe. There wasn't a face. Instead, there were stitches where eyes were suppose to be. It had on simple tanned leather that was hardened.

"What's that?" Sage asked. Before Ulrich could answer, there was more rustling and more enemies came out. One looked like Ulrich and the other one looked like Sage. Both were a darker color.

Sage and Ulrich looked at each other and then dove to opposite sides of each other. Dark Ulrich sped towards Sage and was attacking before he hit the ground. Sage had just enough time to block Dark Ulrich's strike. Ulrich looked towards Sage, but the next second slashed a blast of fire in two so that he wouldn't get scorched. Ulrich stared at Dark Sage, his face was expressionless. His eyes were the most haunting however because they were a dark velvet color. Close to the color of blood. Ulrich then supersprinted towards Dark Sage. The other enemy stared intently at Ulrich as he was fighting Dark Sage, he seemed to be watching his every move.

Meanwhile, Sage kept up at Dark Ulrich's pace. Strike after strike, a fury of blows was exchanged between them.

"Ha you're pathetic! I can take you easily!" Sage yelled. With that, Dark Ulrich paused and then shifted into three.

"Damn..." Sage sighed getting into stance. If he lived through this he'd learn to shut up.

Another blast of fire came at Ulrich. He ducked to avoid the blast. He then ran at Dark Sage. Just then, the doll figure jumped out in front of Ulrich stopping his charge at Dark Sage. Ulrich halted and stared at the doll figure. The figure tossed the axe in the air. Ulrich watched as it morphed into a totally different weapon. The figure caught it and Ulrich looked in horror as it looked almost exactly like his sword. It then got into a stance, crouching low.

"J-Jeremy what is that thing?" Ulrich asked as Dark Sage walked up beside it smiling.

"I don't know, but whatever it is; precede with caution...I don't like it..." Jeremy sighed after saying that. They were in knee deep now. How could there be more unexplored sectors? Did XANA create it just to attack them?

Meanwhile, Sage was doing all he could to stay one step ahead of the three evil beings. One was advancing at him now. where'd the other ones go? Sage looked around frantically. Suddenly one came up from behind and got him in a bear hold. The other two supersprinted towards him and stopped exactly in front of him. Sage eyed the one Ulrich in front of him, getting ready to bring his sword down for a slash. He also noticed the Ulrich directly to the left of him. One chance was all that Sage had. Time seemed to slow to the speed of a snail as the sword came down to strike him. Sage threw himself foward making the Ulrich that was holding him flip over Sage and hit the Ulrich that was trying to slash him. It instead slashed the Ulrich holding Sage. One down. The one that had just slashed it's comrade lost momentum and fell over. Sage then flipped back up and slashed the Ulrich that was on the ground. Two down. That left the one to his left.

Sage brought his sword up so that the tip was pointed at Dark Ulrich's face Sage smirked at him and waved for him to come forth. Dark Ulrich actually smiled. That made Sage unnerved and he backed off. That was all that Dark Ulrich needed. Sage tried to get back the offensive but it was too late. Dark Ulrich went into attack.

"Triangulate!" Dark Ulrich shouted. Sage didn't even have time to react as the foe formed a triangle around him. At each point of the triangle, was one of the Ulrichs.

Sage closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to die here. Not like this. Sage held his sword in the air. The air around Sage started to get dense. Sage's sword started to turn green, emerald green. Within seconds, Sage had wind at his command. In fact, he was engulfed in it. Sage spun around doing a 360 with his sword, projecting the wind in all directions like a razor blade, hitting all three of the Dark Ulrichs. The triangle dissapated but the one speeding around it didn't. Dark Ulrich came right at Sage, Sage didn't expect this and was caught off guard. Sage let out a scream as the evil being cut his shoulder open. He glared at Dark Ulrich who was smiling. Sage let anger overtake him. He ran at Dark Ulrich and stabbed him through the chest. He watched him disappear. Sage surveyed the damage. His right shoulder was cut all the way to the bone. This arm was useless now.

"Sage, help!" Ulrich said ducking from a slash to the head. He then dove to his right seconds later as a wave of fire hit the spot he was at before. Dark Sage sped towards Ulrich the next minute doing a series of strikes which Ulrich parried easily.

"Ulrich this place is real! Don't get hit at all!" Sage shouted. The doll-like figure turned and then started advancing on Sage. Sage pulled out his sword, holding it in his left hand, it seemed it took all the energy he had just to hold it with his left hand. The doll-like figure walked over slowly to Sage. It sheathed the sword it had, it then held it's arm up. The arm was pointed at Sage's chest. Wait a sec, what was he doing?

"Sage, get out of the way it's copying Odd!" Jeremy yelled. Sage panicked as the arrow was shot seconds later. Time slowed as Sage did the first thing that came to his mind. He back flipped out of the way of arrow, going directly up in the air.

Ulrich dodged another blast of fire. He didn't know how much longer he could go. That's all he needed, to actually get killed.

"Supersprint!" Ulrich yelled sidestepping from left to right as he closed the distance between him and Dark Sage. Dark Sage stuck his sword out in front of him waiting for Ulrich to get closer. If this turned out wrong, he would die. He flipped right onto Dark Sage's blade at the same time that Dark Sage thrusted his sword out towards Ulrich. Ulrich jumped off the blade a second later doing a somersault slicing Dark Sage. Ulrich landed, but there wasn't an enemy to greet him.

"Practice" Ulrich said and sheathed his sword. He looked in the direction the doll had gone awhile ago. He saw Sage there on the ground, putting his sword up in final defense. The doll like creature was standing over Sage, sword held in the position above its head to just come down and strike Sage.

"No!" Ulrich yelled, supersprinting once more towards the doll figure and to Sage's aid. The doll turned around and shot a laser arrow right into Ulrich. Ulrich looked down and saw a burn that had hit him in the stomach. Intense pain over came Ulrich and he crumbled to the ground. Sage, having watched the whole thing, felt a new surge of energy take hold of him. He jumped up and did a series of slashes to all the vital parts on doll's body. The doll screamed, it backed off and disappeared into the forest around them.

Sage sheathed his sword and winced as a sharp pain feared to overtake him. Ulrich was on the ground. Sage took a step towards Ulrich. Was he still alive?

"There's no time, secure the tower!"

"But Ulrich-"

"I'll take care of him Sage" Jeremy said.

Sage looked at Ulrich and then nodded running as fast as he could towards the tower. Sage arrived at the tower. All was quiet. Sage looked up at the tower and saw the red smoke like stuff come out of the tower. Sage sighed.

"How's Aelita doing on getting to her tower?" Sage asked.

"Not good, monster are appearing everywhere. Why do you ask?" Jeremy look at the monitor curiously, what was Sage planning?

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but I can't wait on Aelita" Sage said. He walked into the tower and was in the familar blue room. Sage walked into the middle and looked up toward the second floor. He then felt the ground leave him as he came closer to the second floor of the tower. He landed gently on it and walked towards the screen. He put his hand on the screen. His hand felt like it was stuck to the screen. He tried to pull it off but he couldn't. He then felt electricity course through him. The XANA symbol appearing everywhere in the tower Sage felt the darkness coming at the edge of his vision as he fought to stay conscious. He then yanked his hand off as he blacked out. The next minute, the screen said Sage, Code, Lyoko. The tower then faded to darkness.

Phew...all the people that have Microsoft word better apperciate that program. I had to look in a dictionary for a couple of words. You guys and your spell check. growls Anyway, I'll make sure that it doesn't take me as long to update the next chapter. Thanks for reading. And starting soon I'll add little previews. But I have to tell you it's going to take me a bit to get the next chapter onto paper. I'm currently trying to get a job. See ya! 


End file.
